


Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree

by gingergallifreyan



Series: Smutty Holidays With You [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smutty holiday decorations, i would not be opposed at all, if someone wants to make art for this, more tags to follow after sufficient time has elapsed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergallifreyan/pseuds/gingergallifreyan
Summary: Rose has ideas for her and the Doctor's Christmas decorations. Three years into their marriage.... it's about time to spice things up.





	Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This was partly inspired by LadyPaigeC's Martin and Belle fics.... you'll see why at the end if you've read them. 
> 
> Like I said in the tags, if anyone wants to make art of this, I would be over the moon.
> 
> Um, let's just say everyone celebrates Thanksgiving in Pete's World, m'kay? This is not a Thanksgiving fic, though.
> 
> This is for doctorroseprompts' 31 Days of Ficmas, #26: Hot Chocolate.

“What are you making, love?” The Doctor massaged Rose’s shoulders from behind as she worked at their dining room table.

“I’m getting a head start on our Christmas decorations this year, saw these on Pinterest and thought I’d give them a go.” She glued thick felt together into a long cone shape. “Want to help? I think there’s an extra glue gun in the box.” She then started gluing large sequins in random spots.

He plugged in the extra gun and pulled up a chair next to her. “Ah, Christmas trees.”

“Yes. Do you like them?”

“Yeah, looks nice.”

“We’ve been married three years now. I thought we could give our decorations a more personal touch from now on.”

“Good idea.” He tapped his nails on the table and pulled the sonic out of his pocket.

“Do _not_ sonic that glue gun. I’m not havin’ it explode or something.”

“But it takes _so long_ to heat.”

She kissed his cheek. “Sorry. I’d rather not make a trip to A&E this afternoon.”

“Speaking of holidays, do we have to stay over at Pete and Jackie’s this year for Thanksgiving?”

“Yes.” She stuck out her tongue in concentration as she glued gold cording around the felt for garland. “Tony likes it when you lift him up to put the star on the tree.”

“I know, but can’t we come home and then back over there for Christmas decorating the next day?”

“No, because I’ll never hear the end of it from her. You’ll be getting me in trouble. Honestly, it’s just one night, not a whole week and it’s not like we stay often anymore.”

He hummed in frustration and tested the glue gun.

“Besides, I promise I’ll make it worth your while when we get home.”

“Oh? Color me intrigued.” He reached for one of the cones she’s already made and began attaching sequins.

“I knew you’d complain, so I’ve already planned a surprise for you.”

“Any hints?”

“Nope. And don’t you go snooping around, either. You won’t find anything.”

“Then it won’t hurt for me to snoop around, will it?” He grinned cheekily.

“No, but your efforts to uncover anything will be futile.”

“Well, you know me, I’ll still snoop.”

“Be my guest.”

“Don’t mind if I do.”

“I won’t.”

“Good.”

“Good.” She laughed and nudged him with her elbow. “We’re ridiculous.”

“I know.”

“We need to make stockings after this. I know Mum had those other fancy ones made for us, but I thought we could do our own.”

“I love it.”

\--

Thanksgiving came and went, and the Doctor and Rose pulled up in front of their townhouse.

“Now about this surprise—”

“I’m surprised you took this long to bring it up. Did you find anything in your snooping?”

“No.”

She grinned, her tongue touching her teeth, as she unlocked the front door. “Told you. Turn the tree lights on, would you?” They’d selected a tree the week before and the Doctor had already strung up the lights so it’d be ready when they returned. “Now, go slip into something more comfortable.”

“Oh. Alright. My kind of surprise.” A smile played on his lips as he pulled out the sonic and aimed it at the tree.

Rose loved the warm glow in his eyes from the soft white lights. “An’ I don’t mean naked. Jimjams are fine.”

“But, Rose,” he protested, “naked is comfortable. I was born naked, mind you.”

“I know because you’ve told me several times. Now, up to the room to change and don’t come back until I tell you.” She smacked his bum.

“Yes, sir.”

\--

Rose brushed her hand down the skirt of her outfit. Mug of hot chocolate in hand, she called out, “Doctor!” and waited at the base of the stairs.

He bounded around the corner and slid down the banister, nearly falling when he landed at the sight of her, laughing. “I love the look.”

She’d put on a crimson lingerie set, a bra and separate skirt, both trimmed with white fur. A Santa hat topped her head and a sparkly statement necklace adorned her neck with matching earrings. Thigh-high fishnet stockings and peep-toe heels completed the look. "Thanks."

“Definitely worth staying at your mother’s.” His eyes traveled her form many times, stopping in all the appropriate spots as he took the mug from her. Sipping, he hummed. “Oh, this is gorgeous.” He licked his upper lip at the lingering whipped cream. “My favorite, banana.”

“Of course.”

“Have I told you I love you today? Because I love you a lot right now.”

“This morning, yeah.” She took his free hand and backed into the sitting room. “This isn’t the whole surprise.”

“No? There’s more?”

“We need to put up our other decorations, like the stockings on the mantle and the bulbs on the tree.”

“Well, I can hardly focus on decorating a tree with you looking like that.”

“You will, though, because with each decoration we put up, you’re allowed to take something off.”

His eyebrows met his hairline. “Oh.”

“Yeah. Your choice.”

“Christmas has come early this year if I’m unwrapping my gift now.” He pulled her close with his free arm and kissed her.

She blushed and stepped away. “Later. Decorations first. So what’ll it be?”

“Let’s put the stockings up because I’m dying to peel yours off.”

“Lovely.” She sauntered over to the mantle and bent obviously, lifting the back of her skirt, to pick the items in question out of the decoration box.

“Good show. Matching knickers.”

“Of course.” She grinned and beckoned him over. “Come on.”

He set his hot chocolate on the coffee table and stepped over to the mantle, fingers brushing hers as he took the waiting stocking. He shook it when he felt the weight. “Something in here?” He pulled out a can of banana-flavored whipped cream. “Oh ho ho, Rose Tyler!”

“Just in case you need more on your hot chocolate. I have some more of that warm on the stove. Or, y’know, if you wanted to use it for other things.”

“I like other things.”

“I thought you might.” She hung her stocking on the hook as he did the same with his.

He wrapped and arm around her shoulders. “I love these. We made them ourselves.”

“I know.”

“I love Christmas. Especially in this universe where we’re not likely to be interrupted by alien invasions.”

“You never know. Don’t jinx us or my mobile will go off with some sort of emergency from UNIT.”

“Emergency eshmergency. I have more important things to do. Sofa, now.” He planted himself on the coffee table and drew her foot to his shoulder. “Do the heels count as part of the stocking?”

“Oh, good question. Hadn’t thought of that, actually. Ehm, I’ll allow it. No combinin’ the rest of the time.”

“What about your jewelry?”

“Well of course that all counts as one. What girl wants one earring?” She pushed his shoulder with her toe.

“You with one earring would be great, as would two or none at all. The fact that you’d walked around Ancient Rome with one earring saved your life once.”

She smiled softly. “Yeah, it did.”

“I carved that statue with two earrings so I’d know it wasn’t you.”

“I remember." She caressed his cheek with the side of her shoe. "Those hands of yours are good for more than just carving a statue, y’know.”

“Yep.” He slipped off her heel and slid his fingers along the stocking to the hem. “Your legs are exquisite,” he commented, slowly pulling the fishnet down, kissing her calf in its wake. For the next one, he slid to the floor, doing it all over again. This time, he grabbed the whipped cream over his shoulder and flipped it so he could hold it correctly.

She giggled as he sprayed it on her inner thigh. “A bit early to be there, innit?”

He licked the trail from her knee upward. “I am right where I want to be.” He kissed her thigh for good measure. “This is best place to be, really.”

“Between my legs?”

“Mmm." He planted another kiss there, stroking her outer and under thigh lightly. "I’d give a whole universe just to get between your legs.”

She carded her fingers through his hair and kissed him, long and slow, smiling when he pulled the sonic out of his pyjama pockets and pointed it at their sound system. He'd set up some romantic Christmas music. "Always prepared."

“Always. What’s next?” he asked.

“Since we already have the lights up around the room, I figured there’s three boxes of ornaments and then the star. You get one item for each.”

“Bra, knickers, skirt, hat…”

“There’s one more after that.”

“Full of surprises tonight, are we?”

“Yeah. I think you’re gonna like the last one.”

“Does it involve me being naked? Because I’m not letting you have all the fun.”

“Yes.”

“Let’s get to it.” He pulled on of the boxes out.

“I’ll hook and you place them.”

“And I’ll unhook.”

“What?”

“Your bra.”

“Yeah.” She laughed and worked on the first bulb.

“When we get the TARDIS working, we’ll have to start collecting souvenirs from wherever we visit. We could turn those into ornaments. Since we were going for a more personal touch to our decorations.”

“I love that.”

Lots of laughs, whipped cream, lewd comments, heavy snogs, and a skirt, bra, and knickers removed later, he hoisted her on his shoulders so she could place the star and pulled off her hat.

“Leaving the jewelry?” she asked, fluffing her hair.

“You can keep those. You look fancy with them on.”

“Does my hair look alright?”

“Turn.” He massaged her scalp to give it some volume. His lips brushed her ear. “Next?”

“The next thing is simple, but I had to save it for last.” She pulled a few items out of the box.

“Our Christmas trees! I’d almost forgotten about them.”

“Place them on the coffee table.”

“Simple indeed. Now what?”

“Sit.” She straddled his hips. “Now comes the fun for me.” She kissed his lips and down his bare chest, reaching inside his sleep pants and stroking his half-hard length. “Can you get it all the way up for me? I need it good and stiff.”

“Getting there,” he said. Rose knew that look in his eyes, the one that said he was putty in her hands. She adored the trust they had in each other.

She snapped the waistband of his sleep pants. “Off.” Erection free from its cloth prison, she settled between his legs as he had earlier and helped him with her tongue, and soon his cock stood at attention of its own accord. “Perfect.”

He opened one eye, but she admonished him to close it again while she finished her task. “Open,” she said, and he found one of their felt Christmas trees placed over his member.

“Needed a good trunk. That felt is heavy.”

He stared at it. “What is this?”

“You know how you do ghost penis every year at Halloween?”

“Yes.”

“I figured we could carry it to other holidays. This is Christmas peen.”

“Christmas—” He threw his head back in laughter. “Christmas peen! My god, Rose Tyler, you are… All of that for this?”

“Yes. Do you love your surprise?”

He pushed her hair behind her ear. “I do.”

She removed the felt tree and placed it on the table. “Good.” She straddled his hips again. “Time to celebrate our work.”

He whispered in her ear, “If you turn around, we can enjoy our real Christmas tree together.”

She grinned.


End file.
